Arkahm Asylum: Patients of Doctors
by the-CHELO
Summary: In the vessels of Arkahm, Dr. Gretchen and a group of doctors gather to conduct research on rather bizarre subjects. Nothing has went wrong so far, but eventually chaos will break loose as always in Arkahm Asylum. Former Doctors will soon rebirth as the famous criminals of Gotham in Arkahm Asylum: Patients of Doctors.
1. The use to be

This one is somewhat related to the script Arkahm Doctors, but it is written about a different yet similar story. For the record my bro and I do NOT own Batman (I know you guys get tired of people saying this statement a lot. I for one am sick of it because we get it, it even says this is a website for fan fiction. But it's for caution just in case) Enjoy, don't enjoy. Comment, don't comment. Nod your head gleefully and announce that this is the greatest masterpiece of all time, or shake your head out of disappointment and go all homicidal. Whatever you wish to do is in your hands.

* * *

Dr. Gretchen: _Welcome to Arkahm Asylum my fellow doctors. I see that you all are from Wayne Enterprises and came to enlighten on your research. My name is Doctor Gretchen.  
_

Warden Sharpe: _It seems that the asylum doesn't have the budget to hire any doctors for our random inmates.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _so it was very nice of Bruce Wayne to send you all. Let us begin with the roll call. Ummm Dr. Victor Fries.  
_

Dr. Victor Fries: _Call me Mr. Fries; everyone does. I study on Cryogenic Isolation.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _Dr. Edward Nigma and Jervis Tech.  
_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _At your service. Me and Dr. Tech study on brain waves of the mind.  
_

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Oh yes we do!  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _Umm…hmm, Dr. Icahbod Crane?  
_

Dr. Jonathan Crane: _I'm sorry; you are confusing me with the character from Sleeping Hollow. My name is Jonathan Crane.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _I'm deeply sorry.  
_

Dr. Jonathan Crane: _It's alright. That story and I have something in common, which involves a piece of my research on Emotion.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _Dr. Jason Woordroe.  
_

Dr. Jason Woordroe: _Greetings, I believe I'll give the introduction of my lovely assistant Pamela Isley.  
_

Dr. Pamela Isley: _Call me Pam. Jason and I study on Nature's concoctions.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _Dr. Melvin Moral.  
_

Dr. Kelvin Moral: _It's Kelvin Moral, and I study on the act of insects.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _And finally Dr., um… Do you like to be preferred as Marvin or Jason-Bannerick?  
_

Dr. Bannerick: _Hmm? Oh, either one is find by me. Sorry that I haven't heard you said that, I have poor hearing.  
_

Dr. Gretchen: _Then I'll speak to you louder next time.  
_

Dr. Bannerick: _No need to; that's why I am studying the art of audible range.  
_

Warden Sharpe: _Okay, each of you will be given a project for your research in duos, and you are allowed to choose a couple of inmates for test subjects. Dr. Victor Fries and Bannerick will be together on the Homeopathic Preservation Project.  
_

Dr. Bannerick: _Alright.  
_

Dr. Victor Fries: _I must need space for… an important and special item I have.  
_

Warden Sharpe: _Sure. Dr. Jason Woordroe and Pamela Isley will be together on the Arboreal Preservation Project.  
_

Dr. Pamela Isley: _Thank you Mr. Sharpe.  
_

Dr. Jason Woordroe: _I'll have my men gather things from South America to be brought here.  
_

Warden Sharpe: _Dr. Edward Nigma and Jervis Tech will be on the Mental Preservation Project.  
_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _Ah mental, a word for the system of the mind.  
_

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Oh goodie!  
_

Warden Sharpe: _And Lastly Dr. Jonathan Crane and Kelvin Moral on the Manipulative Preservation Project.  
_

Dr. Kelvin Moral: _Sounds good to me.  
_

Dr. Jonathan Crane: _Can we hurry this on; I may like to start on my research._


	2. Frozen Mind

(In the Homeopathic Icon room)

Dr. Bannerick: _You want this much space?_

Dr. Victor Fries: _As long as my machine could fit._

(Two people brought in a big machine)

Dr. Bannerick: _What kind of machine is that?_

Dr. Victor Fries: _An Isolation capsule, where mostly my test subjects encounter cryonic sleep._

Dr. Bannerick: _Hmmm...it seems that there's already a test subject inside the capsule._

Dr. Victor Fries: _Yes..it's my wife Nora._

Dr. Bannerick: _Oh, y-your wife?_

Dr. Victor Fries: _Yes, it appears that Nora encountered the illness, McGreagor Syndrome. So while trying to look for a cure, Nora stays in cryonic sleep._

Dr. Bannerick: _Have You ever founded a cure yet?_

Dr. Victor Fries: _I have. Sadly Nora's condition advanced, and I was only able to find a cure for stage 1 of McGreagor Syndrome._

Dr. Bannerick: _Don't feel so sorrowful Victor, with more research I'll bet you'll find a cure for all stages if Nora's illness levels._

Dr. Victor Fries: _Thank you Marvin...I'm sorry, is that a bat you're carrying?_

Dr. Bannerick: _Ah yes; they have excellent hearing and I plan to conduct that hearing into a serum to help those with hearing loss._

Dr. Victor Fries: _Like you I suppose?_

Dr. Bannerick: _Yes._

(In the Mental Icon room)

Dr. Edward Nigma: _Ah yes, yes, yes!_

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Hello!_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _Ah! Oh, it's just you._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Oooooh, may I try on that hat?_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _No! I mean no, it's a invention of mine. I call it The Box._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Looks more like a hat to me._

Dr. Edward Nigma: _True, but it happens to be the next new technology in TV entertainment._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Then why does it look like a hat?_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _Such an idiot. If it were a hat The Box would cause the person wearing it gain mental brain waves from the subject that's in trance._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _May I be the one to test that hat theory then?_

Dr. Edward Nigma: _No! I want this machine perfectly fine when I present it to the great Bruce Wayne._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _Mr. Bruce Wayne, as if he's the only person you want to get compliments from._

Dr. Edward Nigma: _He is my boss you know, and that's why I'm going over to Wayne Enterprises to present my invention. Besides, I at least don't crave over Adventures of Alice in Wonderland._

Dr. Jervis Tech: _What, it's a good book._

(Dr. Edward Nigma leaves the room)

Dr. Jervis Tech:..._If he won't let me try it out, I'll just have to build an exact replica of it, oh what fun!_


End file.
